powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Scrios
Scrios is the greatest enemy in the entire Lumiverse, dwarfing the likes of Nita Flores and the might of the Ae'ani empire. They are the Embodiment of All Things Inversic, the opposite to Filicia. Appearance Scrios is a monstrous entity, with an appearance resembling an eldritch deity. A black, spiked beast, looking like a cross between a demon from hell and a monstrous spider with green energy flowing out from holes all over its form. Personality Scrios could be described at the personification of all forms of evil in creation. And that shows in their personality. They don't care for anybody. They aren't simply a mindless beast however, Scrios possesses intelligence rivalling Filicia's. Background Scrios was born in a similar fashion to Filicia, from a single ripple of otherforce merging with inversic energy. From then on, they started a search for other beings such as themself within the likely infinite and purely chaotic inversic realm. Unsuccessful, they started to realise they were the only one. Scrios felt the ripple of Psychena's creation. It was only very faint, and lasted but a moment, but they felt it. Their attention was grabbed by a world outside their own. A world they could not reach. A world of order and life, and Scrios wanted to return it dust and chaos. Or so they initially wanted. Scrios waited, focusing their power at the edge of the inversic realm, they managed to create a tiny bridge between the inversic realm and psionic realm. However, everything Scrios put through was swallowed up by the infinite energies there, and Scrios knew that going themself would likely result in their death. IN the brief moment the bridge was open, Scrios felt the presence of Psychena, a plane on the border of the psionic realm and physical realm. They realised they could make use of Psyhena's existence, but knew the mighty being there would notice their intrusion. Once again, they made a tiny bridge between the inversic realm and psychena. The reason these bridges were so tiny is because the other realms lacked inversic energy, and thus a large and long-lasting enough of a bridge for Scrios to travel through was impossible- It would be like trying to open a wormhole into a place without space or time. Scrios pushed through what energy they could, and formed an avatar in Psychena, and began channeling tiny amounts of inversic energy into it, so not to be noticed. Using this avatar, Scrios held the tiny bridge open between Psychena and the inveric realm, and waited... Scrios managed to plant cores of inversic energy around Psychena, allowing for larger bridge to be opened when the time was right. During the long wait for Filicia to fall asleep, as Scrios learnt she did, Scrios realised something. Scrios found a few spirits travelling around Psychena- visitors from Astrala, a plane on the border of the physical realm and spirit realm. Scrios found that they could, using their inversic might, reverse the reaction thay created life force, and tear that spirit's life force apart, taking the otherforce from it, leaving the spirit to dissolve into psychic energy. Channelling it back to the inversic realm, Scrios managed to create a new inversic being. The few spirits in psychena would not be enough though, and Scrios need to get through psychena, and to the spirit realm and physical realm. Scrios was amazed. Bolstering the forces of their realm would certainly aid in returning all to chaos, but it would give them the kin they once searched for, and they felt invigorated by this discovery. But a jealousy of other life began to emerge as well. Scrios' goal was clear, but one obstacle still remained- Filicia. After what felt like an eternity of hiding in the shadows, Filicia finally fell into her slumber, and Scrios made their move. Using the cores they managed to plant, they tore a rift between the inversic realm and psychena, allowing for huge portions of their form and power to take shape in Psychena. The mere presence of Scrios began to break Psychena apart, as inversic energy and psionic energy do not mix. The longer Scrios spent in Psychena, the more of themsself they could bring through. The people of Psychena fought valiantly, but the destruction tearing through Psychena sent many of the psychena falling into different realms- some into the psychic realm, where they were torn apart, others into astrala, others into the spirit realm, and other into the physical realm. The sheer magnitude of Scrios' might forced many of the psychena to attack Filicia in order to wake her up, most using up all their power, and succumbing to the ambient inversic forces enveloping Psychena. Filicia awoke, at the cost of many Psychena's lives, and looked upon Scrios with horror and wrath. Scrios's form in Psychena was not yet strong enough to withstand the might of Filicia, and they were swiftly sent straight back to the inversic realm. Filicia had to use a surprising amount of her power to stop Scrios. She then set about removing all traces of the cores and inversic energy from Psychena, but just before she could finish her work, and bring back those psychena that were lost, she collapsed into her slumber, leaving many psychena stranded. Those psychena that were stranded in the physical plane, in all their forms, sparked life there, and their forms altered the course of evolution. Scrios wasn't done however. Recovering from Filicia's attack, they spent a long time plotting their next attack. They realised a lot of inversic energy had fallen into the physical realm, and began forming bridges. It was about this time the Ae'ani Empire had begun spreading through the universe at a rpaid rate. The Ae'ani felt horrid power from these "wells" that were opening up, and the "nightmares" coming from within, and made an active effort to find and close them, realising it was an attack on the universe itself from an unseen enemy. WIP Powers Scrios is the embodiment of all things inversic- the opposite to Filicia. As such, their might is truly frightening to fathom. The exact feats they can achieve is unknown however. *Inversic Embodiment **Absolute Inversic Power *Inversic Empowerment Trivia *"Scrios" is an Irish word that means "destruction", "delete", "finish", "kill", and "total". Themes x4cdfRrRWf4 Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet